the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Post of the Week
POW is a series of posts made by Admin Jonathan Z that takes different posts off of every board and displays it across all the boards. However, the format for this post, and the posts themselves, are different for each board (ex. SAMB, it has a post from every board, while on WCMB, it has random threads from anywhere). It was kicked off on April 5th, 2014, originally posted on all the boards, but is now only posted and contains posts from the Scholastic Multiplatform Series'. 'WCMB POW' '2014' 'May' 5/4/14 *1. This Choose Your Own Adventure game, by CatchingLynx57! Sneak around the Conquerer base and try not to get caught! CatchingLynx57 put in a lot of work on this and more people need to see it! http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/10446 *2. Ever wonder why the moderators became moderators? Well we made a video telling you why! Warning… this video is 80% silly and at least .5% true. http://plus.scholastic.com/forums/worldscollide/topics/10772 ---- 5/5/14 *1. First and foremost, did you see the super sweet cover of the new Spirit Animals book, Against the Tide? I think... No, I'm sure, it's the craziest one we've done yet. But don't bring it to the beach this summer, it might make you afraid to go into the water... http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/11238 *2. You must go check out BrownWolf123's new Imagination RP. I've read a lot BrownWolf123's fiction, and I think this might be the best. It even has its own origin story for the world and features villains such as "Bowser to the Covenant to the White Witch to more." Highly recommended. http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/11200 *3. AthenaIsis84 came up with some great guides to the Spirit Animals game. Having trouble getting to the ultra cool Level 40? Having trouble defeating Drina? Check these out: The Heroes' Guide to Talisman Quests: http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/4366 Defeating Drina: http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/4518 *4. And lastly... A post that tons of you contributed to. Tales from an Awesomesauce Party is complete and features many of your stories all mashed up and awesome. Too cool. I love breakdancing wolves. http://plus.scholastic.com/forums/worldscollide/topics/11225 *BONUS POST: Check out this cool thing BlueDolphin4017 is doing! Greencloaks on Infinity Ring? Hystorians on 39 Clues? Colliders on Spirit Animals? What's happening!? http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/11118 ---- 5/11/14 *1. First, check out how cool this is. All the authors from your favorite Scholastic multiplatform books have a special message for you. And Brandon Mull wears a green cloak! http://plus.scholastic.com/forums/worldscollide/topics/11706 *2. Look at the nice thing that TideSong9 did! She compiled a list of all you guys that contributed to the Worlds Collide Awesomesauce Party short story, and she coupled it with a nice message to thank all of you! Thank you TideSong9. Are you on the list? http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/11482 *3. And here's a post I've wanted to feature for a while now. HoneydewBasketball10 writes the best stories about a character called Staff Sergeant Bugatti Veyron who goes on all kinds of action-packed adventures. This is "book 3" but you can find books 1 and 2 as well. Oh, and if you didn't know, a Bugatti Veyron is also the name of the fastest street car in the world. http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/8068 ---- 5/20/14 *1. When you work at Scholastic, sometimes awesome people drop by. Like Sean Williams, co-author of Spirit Animals: Blood Ties! Check out the cool picture of him and some of the mods wearing our spirit animal hats! http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/12048 *2. Did you know that there are super-important elections happening right now on the Infinity Ring Forums? If you haven't checked out those forums, now might be a good time. Maybe...you..could...become.......President! Or, like, Under-Secretary-to-the-Minister-of-Defense-and-Hotdogs.... But you'll have to run against me for that one. http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/9751 *3. And, lastly, but very awesomely, there's a team writing competition going on that CalmAmber63 is doing. It has judges and everything....Can you win? http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/11355 ---- 5/27/14 *1) Oh man, HawkBeak38 has written a story that is a tear-jerker. And it has multiple characters, with multiple perspectives? This is some advanced stuff here. You should check it out, HawkBeak38 has already written 3 chapters. http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/12450 *2) What are your favorite books? There's some good book discussion going on at this thread: http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/12831 My favs? The Hunger Games Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire The Voyage of the Dawn Treader The Hobbit *3. Have you ever noticed how many books feature factions? Ravenclaw, Greencloaks, Cahills, District 9, Hystorians... the list goes on. But what faction are you in the world of Divergent? WolfPhoenix100 has copied the personality quiz so you can find out! http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/12848 ---- 'June' 6/3/2014 Boom Boom Boom! See those fireworks! It can only mean one thing! It's time for Mod JZ's Posts the Week. I read all your stories, RPs and posts, and then I come here and post the good stuff! *1. Are you a wordsmith? Do you know what a wordsmith is? According to the dictionary, a wordsmith is a "skilled user of words." RacoonWave4 just started a thread all about learning awesome new words. Check it out and become a wordsmith! See you already know a new word! You're on your way! http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/269 2. Who's up for some dancing! AthenaArtemis260 and MedusaMoonrise1 are planning an Infinity Ring Dance! If you've never been to the Infinity Ring Forums, now's the time to get over there, choose a side (Hystorians or SQ) and join the dacne. I may or may not be there showing off my disco dancing skills. http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/78958 3. And BlackWolf1222 has done the unthinkable! She's brought back the Banning Game! The post is already 5 pages deep, but if you haven't heard of it yet, its the time when you, the users, get to ban each other for ridiculous reasons. Well, not really ban, only mods can do that, but you get to pretend ban. For instance, I should probably be banned for how long this paragraph is... http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/13053 Keep posting the good stuff! Mod Jon Z. 6/11/2014 Ding Ding Ding! Do you hear that bell? It can only mean one thing! It's time for Mod JZ's Posts of the Week. As the Community Manager, I read all of your RPs, stories, games and posts. And every week I post the good stuff here! Now featuring posts from the 39 Clues message board! 1. SapphireViolet19 started a fun new thread/game about your favorite or funniest moments in life. Listen to what PuppyPizza27 said: "That moment when I get a hold of Olvan's coffee and drink it!" I hope not PuppyPizza, the last time I stole Olvan's coffee, he made me clean the bridge to Greenhaven Castle. http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/6764 2. Have you seen Mod Gavin B's pictures of his trip to China? They're here: http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/80081 And while you're at it, sign up for the infinity ring dance and get a date!: http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/79248 3. And from the 39 Clues we have an absolutely boss secret agent story by FrostSparrow15, filled with karate chops, secret infiltration, roundhouse kicks and heroes that say things like, "You forgot your date! With my fist.” http://forums.the39clues.scholastic.com/topics/51731 Keep posting the good stuff! JZ 6/18/2014 As the Community Manager, I scour all of your RPs, stories and posts and find the best stuff! Every week I put all those ultra-sweet posts here, on Mod JZ's Posts of the Week! People who love Mod JZ's Posts of the Week are always asking for more RPs. That's "Role Play" for those that don't know. Well this week, I found my top 3 favorite RPs on all the boards! Because you guys asked for it. 1. Ghosts Hiding http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/81063 You're trapped in a creepy house. There are other people there too. What do you have in common? The fact that you can see ghosts, and the Ghost King wants to trap you forever! 2. Burger Restaurant http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/81132 This is a loose, anything goes, RP about a Burger Restaurant. POVs (Point of Views) welcome. 3. Worlds Collide...Again http://forums.the39clues.scholastic.com/topics/79552 This RP jumbles heroes from many different worlds to fight a common enemy, Spirit Animals, 39 Clues, Marvel, Doctor Who. But no Pokemon or My Little Pony. His rules, not mine! Bonus! 1. Bump Wars http://forums.the39clues.scholastic.com/topics/81288 "This is a silly game." - Bumper McBumperstein, Mayor of Bumpsburgh 2. Level 40 Meetup http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/81227 A bunch of elite Level 40s are getting together to see how far they can make it into the Spirit Animals Multiplayer. Can they make it past the lethal and mysterious Wave 13? Keep posting the good stuff! Mod JZ 6/30/2014 Ding-a-ling-ding-a-ling!!! Do you hear that bell! It can only mean one thing! It's time for Mod JZ's Posts of the Week. I collect all of the best of your posts from the past weeks and post them here. Welcome...to the Good Stuff. 1. Whoa. The Infinity Ring Dance is in full swing. It's really fun. You should stop by and grab some punch. I just had a dance off with RaccoonWave! The judges are about to declare a winner! I'm nervous! http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/81009 2. Do you like angels? Or did you see Malifecent? Wouldn't it be super cool to have wings? RubyTiger thinks so. Check out RubyTiger's RP, only four exclusive spots! http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/82958 3. The Eight RP. Ok, confession time. I love stories that have some kind of dangerous game at their center. Like the Hunger Games, or the Triwizard Tournament. The Maze Runner! Well BlizzGriff just posted his own little dangerous game RP. Check it out: http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/81082 4. Seira's MB Room. Seira's hanging out in her message board room. You should swing by and say hello! But 1. Be polite and knock. 2. Check your horses, riding elephants, and Velociraptors at the door 3. It doesn't hurt to bring a gift if you're going to visit. http://forums.the39clues.scholastic.com/topics/81200 Keep posting the Good Stuff! Mod Jon Z. 7/15/2014 It's that time again! As the community manager, I read all of your RPs, fan fiction, comments and posts. I post all the good stuff here: Mod JZ's Posts of the Week! It's time for another all-fiction week! You guys are mega-creative and sometimes, people just need to know. People need to know! Here are my favorite RPs, fan fiction and story posts of the week: 1. The Gummimellow Apocalipse!!!!! http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/83983 This RP, by DragonDragon7143 features a future where animals are made out of food. Like Cotton Candy Cobras, and Licorice Lions! In this future, the evil GummiMellows fight the good Foodimals and humans for control of Hawaii! Who will prevail?! Grab your shields, swords and....forks? 2. Don't Look Down! Instead of describing this cool story, why don't you just read the little preview: Don't look down. Don't look down. Nothing is down there. Or maybe there is? But I can't look down. But if I don't, I'll go insane from curiosity. Do I look? What could be down there? A glance can't hurt. But maybe it can. Is there anything I can do? I will look down. It just gets better from there! Well done, HawkBeak38 http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/86489 3. And here's a fresh, new Harry Potter RP, with some beneficial rules. Rule #1: No killing anyone's else's characters! That's for JK Rowling to do at the end of most of her books. Oh snap, did he just type that?! http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/85548 4. In my time as Community Manager, I've noticed that a few (a lot) of you like The Warriors. Well, ScarletHawk64 is writing a new story and you can help her decide what it's going to be about! http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/86386 Keep posting the good stuff! Mod JZ 7/29/2014 It's time for Mod JZ's posts of the week! This is the time when I pick my favorite user posts of the past week! This week was especially strong for writing, conversation and MB games! 1. Mystery Murder Manor. I think you guys are getting better at this RP thing. Carson (AgentGriffin13) wrote a mystery about 10 people invited to a mysterious mansion as dinner guests. On the menu? Murder!!! Can you guess who the killer was?! http://forums.the39clues.scholastic.com/topics/86743 2. This is my favorite post of the week! It's a simple game: just say something nice about the person above you and keep the chain going! Of course, it comes from OsirisPhoenix and those big-hearted rascals on the Infinity Ring MB. http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/87797 3. Dragon Ranch! Also on Infinity Ring, DragonDragon7143 has started a MB place where you can get your very own dragon! I like these "My shop is open for business" posts you guys do. http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/84724 4. Check out Lotus' cool house! If this house really existed, I'd definitely want to visit. I like The Challenge Room the best. How many sour Warheads candies can you eat? http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/84530 5. Tiger vs. Lion. Guys, this is a really cool story that JadeMoth25 is telling. A boy receives a stone that will turn him into a tiger! And he knows he must defeat the King Lion to become the new king of the jungle. JadeMoth25's writing is good. http://plus.scholastic.com/forums/worldscollide/topics/85551 6. What is the Worst Spirit Animals Co-op boss? Time to weigh in and vote for the boss you fear the most! http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/87489 Keep posting the good stuff! I mean it, you guys are really starting to post cool stuff! Mod JZ 8/11/2014 Crackle Crackle Boom! Do you hear that lightning and thunder?! It can only mean one thing! It's time for Mod JZ's Posts of the Week! Every week I scour your RPs, stories, games and posts to find the good stuff, and I post it right here! This week, we have a RP about a critically acclaimed yet somewhat obscure sci-fi show, and two users that turned the message board into two games! And you know how much Scholastic Multiplatform loves games! 1. Firefly RP. Ever hear of Firefly? LokiClever has. It's like science fiction meets western stories! Check it out! http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/90071 2. Most colorful post ever Game! This is a post where BlueHappy226 says you should post words in multiple colors! Color for all! Color for the people!!!! Shout Vive Colores if you're with me! http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/85544 3. Bump Game: Now this is cool. HeroRabbit4 has turned the message board into a competitive game! Who can get the most bumps in a row? Who's keeping score? Who's willing to wake up at 4 am in order to get the most bumps in a row? Who suggested that?! Definitely not me.... http://plus.scholastic.com/forums/worldscollide/topics/91140 Keep posting the Good Stuff! Mod JZ 8/22/2014 It's that time again! If you love JZ's Posts of the Week yell "POW!!!" POW = posts of the week. get it!? This week we have one super, duper, extra sweet post from each MB. A game, a fantastically creative story, a Radio RP and a party! And you know know how I like a party! Enjoy!!! 1. The Eternal Peace A reluctant hero, Underwater sporting arenas, giant monsters rampaging through cities... What more could you want?! I like where this story is going! http://forums.the39clues.scholastic.com/topics/93132 2. Infinity Ring Radio plays all the hits! Why don't all the MBs have a radio station? Leave it to AdventureBeliever5 and those Infinity Ringers to come up with something so cool. http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/90598 3. Spirit Animals anniversary Party!!! SilverDragon959 invited me to the first annual Spirit Animals Anniversary Party!!! Can you believe it's been one whole year. And you guys have made the Spirit Animals community such a...beautiful...place. I'm getting choked up...excuse me.. *cries http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/93491 4. Acronym Game! I love Message Board Games, and this one by MidsummerNight113 feels like it could go on forever. You make an acronym, and other people have to define it... like PCV = Panicky Cat Vibes! Check this one out. http://plus.scholastic.com/forums/worldscollide/topics/94099 Keep posting the Good Stuff, Jon Z. 9/3/2014 If you love The Posts of the Week give me a "POW"!!!!!! (POW stands for Posts of the Week, get it?!) Ok, guys, as you know, I'm the community manager here at scholastic, and I'm always looking for users to step up and write "The Good Stuff!" And man, the good stuff is good today. We've got the Saladin show, a mysterious message coming from the Infinity Ring Library, some dope history discussion AND sign ups for MB ambassadors! Also, for the first week ever, we have posts from users over at the brand new IRON TRIAL MESSAGE BOARD! check it out! 1. The Saladin Show! Bulldog puppy71 thinks Saladin deserves his own show…even though Saladin doesn't really talk…because…Saladin's a cat. But, hey, who says you need to be able to talk to have talk show. I'm not saying that. http://forums.the39clues.scholastic.com/topics/97204 2. CatCobra and I agree, history is awesome. I prefer ancient history, the older the better, but CatCobra likes to study WWII. Which historical period is your favorite? http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/97803 3. The Message in the Library by WolfTempest102. Now this is weird. WoldTempest has found a secret message AND as secret code in the Infinity Ring Library. The Infinity Ringers need your help deciphering it! http://plus.scholastic.com/forums/worldscollide/topics/91897 4. Message Board Ambassadors proposal! by AgentWolf94. As you know, the Scholastic message boards are more popular than ever… like 4X more popular. What's even better is that people from The 39 Clues are visiting the Spirit Animals MB and Infinity Ringers are visiting the Worlds Collide MB. Everyone is checking out the other message boards! AgentWolf94 proposes that we should have official ambassadors to each MB for good relations. I think it's a good idea. I mean even Benjamin Franklin was a diplomat…France loved him. Sign ups in the link! http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/97081 5. Iron Trial Elite Training by CalmAmber63….POW POW POW!!!! ok, got all my POWs out. I'm just super excited because, the Iron Trial is a brand new book with a BRAND NEW message board. If you'd like to join a council or get some Elite Training, check out the link below. Lot's of opportunities for all! http://irontrial.scholastic.com/forums/topics/98516 Until next time, keep posting the Good Stuff! POW! Jon Z. 9/15/2014 Jangalangalangalannnnnnng!!!! Did you hear those bells and musical triangles?! It can only mean one thing! It's that time again! Time for JZ's Posts of the Week! I find all best RPs, stories, discussions, games and posts and collect them here. Your posts, your creativity, your words, your ideas! Good job posting the good stuff this week guys! Spirit Animals Princess Romance RP. A group of young maidens compete for a prince's hand in order to become the Queen!!! Sounds a little like The Bachelor, DragonFire, but a lot cooler. http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/94184 Infinity Ring RaccoonWave's Epic Rap Battles of Scholastic! http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/99628 Dak Smyth vs. Ian Kabra! *record scratching sounds* Yes, it's as cool as it sounds. 39 Clues http://forums.the39clues.scholastic.com/topics/100584 Ok, I'm a little biased, but I love the idea of a Fire Emblem RP. It's one of my favorite video games from last year! DragonFire's RP is completely open! Be the first to join! Worlds Collide You guys know how I love MB games, and this is the most recent one. Guess the Quote! We've already had a Percy Jackson and a Harry Potter quote... would you have known them? Let's get some Spirit Animals and Infinity Ring quotes going! http://plus.scholastic.com/forums/worldscollide/topics/100277 good idea EpicPegasus! Iron Trial "You think 5th grade is hard? Try 7th." - WolfPhoenix So you guys are back at school now. Want to vent? Want to talk about how awesome it is? Did you go to Hogwarts? Camp Half-Blood? Dauntless Training? Greencloak Castle?!? Battle School?!?@!?! Plus 10 points if you know the books that each of those places are from.... : ) http://irontrial.scholastic.com/forums/topics/99995 Good job AthenaPhoenix. Keep posting the good stuff! And give me a POW if you love Posts of the Week! JZ 9/22/2014 Glugalugalug BloopBloopBloopBloop! Do you hear those bubbles? What's coming up from the ocean?! it can only be JZ's amazing POW submarine! The only submarine that brings you the Posts of The Week. All aboard! It's that time again!!! and you guys, like always, have brought the good stuff. Here's your best RPs, stories, posts and opinions. Spirit Animals Rollan thinks he's fancy!!! by Ice Eagle166. This is a mini-story that goes off the premise: "What if everyone at Greenhaven Castle had the internet, social media and smartphones?" The answer… it would be cray. http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/100875 BONUS: I also think I'm fancy....CerberusHorse..... : ) http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/100962 Infinity Ring How Many till a Mod! Angelcake is starting up this ancient game again. Basically, you guys post as much as you can, until a mod, like yours truly, posts and the game starts over. It's kind of like an infinite runner, like the game Temple Run, except for it's on the message board. Watch out, if you get too high of a score, I'll jump out of a tree and cause a GAME OVER!!!! http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/88873 39 Clues X-Men RP by TravelHawk24. 'Nuff said. +10 points if you know who's famous for saying: "Nuff Said." Oooh, that's a hard one...... I wonder who's smart enough to know....NO GOOGLING!! http://forums.the39clues.scholastic.com/topics/100002 Worlds Collide Things are still mighty mysterious over at Worlds Collide. Some say that Worlds Collide is the ghostliest MB in all of scholastic, especially when the actual Worlds Collide event isn't happening. It's like an in between space, a twilight zone, that connects all the worlds. I don't know what to make of CrimsonSphinx's post... it's just...nothing............ http://plus.scholastic.com/forums/worldscollide/topics/81545 Can you believe it? Magisterium Elite Training is beginning! It's like the first day of school...everyone in their nice, new outfits, holding their favorite GI Joe lunch boxes.... Or was that just me? Anyway, you can still sign up for Elite Training, but this may be your last chance! 'grats CalmAmber. http://irontrial.scholastic.com/forums/topics/101871 Keep posting the good stuff! If you love Posts of the Week......Gimme a POW!!!!! JZ 10/14/2014 Screeeeeee!!!!! Caw Caw Caw!!!! Do you hear that? It can only be one thing! The POW Eagle! And who's riding it? It can only be Jon Z, bringing with him the very best Posts of the Week! Every week I collect all the best posts, games, RPs and stories and post them here on JZ's Posts of the Week! This week is special, because it's the first week that you can go on the TombQuest Message board. First was 39 Clues, then Infinity Ring, then Spirit Animals, and now....TombQuest!!! It's our biggest and coolest game world yet. Here are a couple cool things you can do: TombQuest 1. Check out the TombQuest Dev blog, written by yours truly. I'll be fearturing lots of cool things, like Meet the Monsters, and Lifestyles of the Entombed and Famous! Here you'll get to help out with the design of the game! Let's build something awesome together! http://tombquest.scholastic.com/blog/109 2. After you're done with that, go Design an Avatar! You can make a boy or a girl, with red, green or black hair! There are even different adventurer hats to wear! You'll be all ready when the game releases on December 15th! http://tombquest.scholastic.com/games/1 Spirit Animals 3. And now to some of your posts. Not be outdone, check out this Creepy Choose Your Own adventure!!! by Midnight Angel144. Spooooooooky!! http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/102432 4. And what's this, the spirit Animals forum has gone cray cray. It looks like a Hacker is starting to take over.... Hurry, only you can stop him.. He's tyrink;agn.... to stop me from typing....We can't let him winnnnnlaksdjlfaskdjfl;aksdjf;alskdf......... http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/102958 The 39 Clues 5. Now this is 1000000 points of cool. I always knew you guys did amazing RPs and cool games, but this is the FIRST TIME I've ever seen someone trying to do something helpful! If you have homework you're struggling with, bring it to Homework Help on the 39 Clues by ZealousAdventure31. There's lots of smart peeps there, and they'll be able to help! http://forums.the39clues.scholastic.com/topics/106766 Worlds Collide 6.PinkPuma1755 is LOST. Pink's from the Spirit Animal's forum and somehow wound up on the misty islands of Worlds Collide MB. Help Pink find home! http://plus.scholastic.com/forums/worldscollide/topics/106601 The Iron Trial 7. I know many of you are super smart, and you have parents that always want you to do great at school. This is you're chance to FAIL A TEST....ON PURPOSE!!! You see,Callumm from the Iron Trial doesn't want to ace his entrance exam to get into mage school, because....whisper.....whisper......themagess are evil! Try to fail like he wants to on your own test. http://irontrial.scholastic.com/games/2 Infinity Ring CleverDragon76 needs help writing a speech... can you help him? http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/105643 As always, give me a POW if you love Posts of the Week! keep writing the good stuff! POW POW POW Jon Z. 5/8/2015 PowPowPowPowPowPowPowPow!!!!!! Posts of the Week is the time when I, the Community Manager, go through all your stories, RPs, discussions, debates and posts in order to find the best ones! And this week, we have the good stuff...I'm extra proud of you guys. We've got a Wild Wild West RP, a debate about literature's least likable characters, a report on an appearance of the mysterious Stung Man and a user-made POW from the peeps at Infinity Ring! WOW POW! The 39 Clues: Wild West RP Question: What's a RP? Answer: RP stands for Role Play. It's a forum game where users create characters for themselves and team up to tell a story. Usually they take place in The 39 Clues, Wings of Fire or Spirit Animals universes. However, this one is all Wild Wild West! Outlaws, sheriffs, shootouts and lots of Yeeee Hawwwww! I wonder if Sheriff Keith will show up..... http://doublecross.scholastic.com/forums/topics/139626 Spirit Animals: Least Favorite Characters: Everyone has characters that they love...Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, Dak, Jhi....but what about the characters you can't stand? Head over to spirit animals and weigh in on who your LEAST favorite characters are. Mine is Dolores Umbridge. Ugh, she's the worst. http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/140202 Infinity Ring: Amazing User-made POW... Now this just blows my mind. As you know, I took some time off from POW to make the Bumper Battle game for you guys with Erika S... Well the Infinity Ring MB wanted their weekly POW, so they just made one themselves in the time I was away! Amazing! So you get a double dose of POW this week. Crazy! http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/134301 The Stung Man Sighting? Is the Stung Man real? by waffleMinotaur7.... Have you heard of the Stung Man? The legend goes that the Stung Man is person completely covered in scorpion stings. He's bandaged and deformed and really scary. He's in the TombQuest books but, recently, there have been sightings of the Stung Man showing up in the TombQuest game. I wonder who will be the first to confirm if the Stung Man actually is in the TombQuest game...We need someone brave to find the truth! http://tombquest.scholastic.com/forums/topics/137950 BONUS: Wings of Fire: Choose the Topic for a New Story! I just had to include this! This afternoon a poll went up that will let you.. the users vote on which story you want to hear in the Wings of Fire Universe! Let your voice be heard! http://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/140987 Phew, incredible week right? You guys really brought the thunder this week. As always, keep posting the good stuff. If you love Posts of the Week, give me a POW!!!! JZ 5/15/2015 Roooooaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!!!! What's that sound???! It can only be one thing! The POW Dragon descending from the skies! And on its back it's Mod JZ, bringing you the very best posts of the week! The POW dragon is swirling through the skies and breathing and extra amount of fire, which means that your RPs (Role-plays) were extra good this week! here are the 4 best ones! SPIRIT ANIMALS Eight Princesses by DragonCat2118: In this RP, a kingdom is divided into eight parts, each with its own princess. Each princess represents an element...earth, fire, wind... you get the idea. Oh and there's a prophecy about how the princesses have to defeat their fathers... pretty interesting... http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/142040 INFINITY RING Amazing Race by RacoonWave4: This is like a message board version of the Amazing Race TV show! Teams race around the globe solving mysteries and trying to come in 1st place! How exciting. Go and sign up and Racoon will put you on a team! http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/141503 THE 39 CLUES Sparks - an RP by FearlessCupcake39. This is the FearlessCupcake's first post on the MB! It's the first time I've honored someone's first post with a POW. But I had to, Cupcakes RP takes place in the future where aliens have taken over the world! The Xenans, as they're called, went on a rampage and it's up to a bunch of kids in a boarding school to stop them.... or just survive! http://doublecross.scholastic.com/forums/topics/135062 TOMBQUEST Winged Wolves War RP by TigerHawk642 This is a BRAND NEW RP with no members signed up, so now's the perfect chance for you to join! The best part... it's about Wolf packs! whoo! cool. http://tombquest.scholastic.com/forums/topics/141205 Until next week, keep posting the good stuff! And if you like Posts of the Week, give me a POW! -JZ 6/9/2015 What's that sound?! A thunderous rumbling from the ground....and Booooom!!!! Exploding from the earth, it can only be one thing! It's the Giant POW Mole, and on her back is Jon Z. bringing you all the best user posts of the week! Ewwww, a giant mole?! She weighs 25 tons, is completely brown and smells like hotdogs! This is so not as cool as last week's POW Dragon! Every week I bring the very best User stories, RPs, discussions and jokes! And this week they are especially grounded and earthy! Enjoy! 39 Clues: You've been accepted into The Academy. The most prestigious high school in the world, but also the most dangerous. Do you dare to accept? A RP by FairyDolphin240. http://doublecross.scholastic.com/forums/topics/144520 Spirit Animals: Are ready to have your mind blown? 25 revelations about the universe await...just click the link below....A list by PaintingMagic12 http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/144803 Infinity Ring: Is there anything worse than a party that no one comes to? And this party has Disco AND ninjas. Come to the party and comment so TsunamiNinja5 knows that his party is cool! http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/145256 TombQuest vs. The 39 Clues Oh no, MummyHunting32 did it. he's thrown down the gauntlet. He's asking, "Is TombQuest Better or The 39 Clues." Click the link to weigh in on the question. Play both games to be sure. And please, keep it civil! No wars! http://tombquest.scholastic.com/forums/topics/143065 Bonus: HeroineRabbit4 explains the meaning of "Thread Ghosting". What does it mean? Click to find out! http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/137668 As always, keep posting the good stuff. And 2 things... 1) do you like the POW Dragon or POW Mole better? 2) Give me a POW if you like Posts of the Week! Jon Z. 6/23/2015 Gugalugalug....SCREEEEEEE!!!! What's that sound?! Look out to the ocean, do you see that massive whirlpool? It can only be one thing! Coming up out of the ocean's waters into the thunderstorm, it's the Giant POW Squid! The POW Kraken! And riding on its back is Mod JZ, bringing you a big bag of the best posts of the week! This week we have a really good mix of stories, games and RPs. A very good week if I do say so myself. Sorry all of this week's POWs are soaked with saltwater! Spirit Animals: The Fifth Animals Magic RP by SapphireFairy133. It's good to see that someone on the SA MB is still talking about animals! This RP is about how all the magical animals of a land have been hunted down except for 5, and those last remaining 5 have special powers! Join the RP and save the animals! http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/144430 Infinity Ring: PinkPuppy1315 has created an agency for everything Fluffeh!!!! Are you Fluffeh?!?! I was more fluffeh, to be honest, but I've been on a calorie counting diet, so now I am less FLUFFEH!!! http://infinityring.scholastic.com/forums/topics/148565 TombQuest: Oh no. It's happening again. The MB game to end all MB games. BeeBee17617 has done it.... It's the legendary....LAST POST WINS THREAD. AHHHHHHH!!!! http://tombquest.scholastic.com/forums/topics/145295 The 39 Clues: I'm noticing something, The writers on the 39 Clues forum are pretty good. My evidence for this conclusion? Check out this creepy / mysterious story from ScarletActor17. Are you brave to investigate the abandoned farm house in the middle of the woods? http://doublecross.scholastic.com/forums/topics/148430 Bonus! The Spirit Animals Message Board Hotel! Check out this cool hotel idea / RP that PizzaPie91 is running. It has 100 rooms, guest suites, a pool, a 24/7 restaurant! What a resort! http://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/145770 As always, keep posting the good stuff! What was your favorite Post of the Week? Give me a POW if you love Posts of the Week! POW! Category:Message Board Category:Threads Category:Famous posts